


REader x Eustass Kid The Assistant

by Tsundere_with_a_laptop



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundere_with_a_laptop/pseuds/Tsundere_with_a_laptop





	REader x Eustass Kid The Assistant

"Captain!" You call walking below deck. You had just recently come back from collecting parts. You cross your arms with a huff "where the hell did he go off to" you grumble walking into his workshop. You'd been part of the kid pirates for a couple years. Helping your captain with his projects you two had become quite close though he was still a hot headed jerk. Honestly deep down you loved him. You grumbled walking in pausing when you saw him hunched over his work bench. "Kid" you say before watching him jerk up "Y/n... I wasn't expecting you back so soon" he said. A smile pulled onto your lips "I got the parts that we needed" you say putting them in their respected drawers and places "There we go" you mumble quietly "What are you working on?" you ask walking over. He had already put it away "Just a little trinket" He replied sitting up stretching his arms out. He gave a quiet groan "are you ok?" you ask a little worried. "I'm fine" he said reassuringly you frown tugging at his jacket causing it to slip off his shoulders for you to take a look at his arm where the metal combined with the skin. "Captain it's infected" you stated he shook his head "I said i'm fine" he replies. "Kid" you say softly "come on it'll only get worse unless you take it off" you state. He lets out a sigh a smirk pulling into his lips "you're always right aren't you" he said before standing up "I'll go talk to the doctor" Kid said before heading to the door "good" you reply before stealing the spot he had been sitting in and starting to work on another project. "that man I swear" you mutter a loud knock pulled you from your work. "come in!" you shout before hearing the door creak open. You feel a chill run down your spine reluctantly turning around. You see a group of unfamiliar men running into the room. You stand up grabbed a hold of the gun you kept on you holding it out "who the hell are you!" you shout. "Pirates were here to take over this ship put yer hands up and maybe we'll let you join us instead of killing you" the man said. You lift your gun and fire several shots each hitting it's target. "how dare you come onto this ship and pull that shit" you state walking out of the room shutting the door you made your way on deck fighting along side the men you called your friends. Glancing behind you, you see Kid fighting off pirates. A man charging towards his back with a sword in hand. You take in a sharp breath before taking the sword to your shoulder. Shooting the man in the face you place a hand on your shoulder "Damn it" you groan "are you ok?!" Kid asked in a slightly worried tone "I'll be fine" you reply continuing the battle. By the time the pirates we're finished off and kicked from the ship your shirt was stained with blood. You kneeled down hearing the cheers you found yourself blacking in and out until you passed out completely.   
You woke up laying in an infirmary bed. "where...am...I?" you ask quietly "your in the infirmary" a voice spoke. You sat up suddenly looking over seeing familiar red hair. A sigh of relief escaped your lips looking over at him. "Why'd you take the blow?" he ask you hum in response "what kind of assistant would I be if I let my captain get stabbing in the back?" you ask. you could feel the stitches pulling every time your body shifted. "The doctor said you were lucky, any lower and you'd be dead" Kid explained you nodded a bit. "I'd rather my life than yours captain" you say with a hum. He shook his head looking at you as you started at the ceiling. "why?" he asked "I couldn't live with myself if I let someone I care about die" you explain. He paused "you..care?" he asked "of course I care If I didn't I wouldn't put up with your bull" you reply. He chuckled quietly "here" he said "hm? what's this?" you ask taking a silver chain with a heart dangling from it. "Is this for me?" you ask "yeah" Kid replied a faint blush prominent on his cheeks. You unclasp it and put it on before sitting up and hugging him carefully. "thanks Kid that's sweet" you state looking at the intricate designs "did you craft this by hand?" you ask he nods a bit and a smile pulls onto your lips once again. Before leaning over and planting a chaste kiss on his lips taking him by surprise by before you could retreat he wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you flush against his chest your face had a faint pink hue on it. "what's this now? you embarrassed?" he asked with a smirk. You avoid his gaze before hearing him chuckle as he plants one of your forehead making your face turn an even darker shade "I love you Kid" you mutter just loud enough for him to hear causing his face to flush "I love you too" he replied.


End file.
